Souvenirs du Clos-La-Rive
by Mythesilenne
Summary: Retrouvez les personnages du Clos-La-Rive dans une série de petits textes intimes et souvent poétiques
1. Le Clos-La-Rive

Thème 1 : Visiter

Le Clos-La-Rive

Je me souviens de ce jour avec une étonnante netteté malgré les années. J'étais venu parler avec la célèbre Erlésie Deschavelles sur le conseil de sa petite fille Valérie, qui avait été mon élève à Poudlard jusque deux ans auparavant.

C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Camille pour la première fois. A l'époque, elle n'avait que 15 ans, était plutôt discrète et il a fallu plusieurs années avant qu'une relation plus étroite qu'une simple amitié se tisse entre nous deux.

J'avais déjà entendu parlé de la famille Deschavelles et des bruits courraient sur les merveilles qui se tenaient entre les murs de leur manoir.

Lorsqu'on arrive au Clos-La-Rive, la première chose qui frappe l'œil et le cœur, c'est l'éblouissante quiétude des lieux. Même les jours de pluie, ce lieu doit dégager de la lumière car quelque enchantement le rend lumineux et on s'y sent immédiatement apaisé.

N'entre pas au Manoir du Clos-La-Rive qui le veut.

Il m'avait fallu auparavant échanger plusieurs lettres avec l'une des maîtresses du lieu, la Dame Erlésie, et j'avais dû prouver mes bonnes intentions pour pouvoir passer les grilles du portail. La mère de Camille et Valérie, Madeleine, m'attendait derrière.

Lorsqu'on entre dans le domaine, le manoir est caché au regard. Il se protège ainsi du regard des moldus. Il faut passer un sous-bois avant que la vue ne se dégage brusquement dans un effet saisissant.

L'immense pelouse ornée au loin d'une roseraie et bordée par la forêt s'avance jusqu'au pied d'une bâtisse blanche de tuffeau dans le pur style renaissance italienne, comme nombre des demeures de cette région de la France. L'harmonie des proportions, l'exubérante rocaille qui se tient à ses pieds autour des marches lui donne un air royal malgré ses dimensions assez modestes.

Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'on découvre une fois passé le pas de la porte. Il semble alors qu'on entre dans un palais de verre ou de glace. Le sol et les murs de marbre blanc n'ont rien à envier au plus grands palais. Et l'intérieur paraît tiré d'un conte avec sa cascade silencieuse qui miroite à la lumière des fenêtres et recouvre toute une façade et semble venir et s'évanouir de nul part. J'avais déjà entendu parlé du talent de sortilèges des héritières de Rowena Serdaigle et j'avais là sous les yeux un magnifique exemple. Un escalier monumental, chef-d'œuvre de grâce et de finesse, monte en une élégance arabesque vers l'étage, s'arrêtant sur un palier où trône un gigantesque tableau dont la toile demeure vide la plupart du temps. Les marches et la rampe scintillants délicatement semblent faits de cristal.

Rien ne pourrait décrire à sa juste valeur l'enchantement du lieu : le doux murmure d'une fontaine cachée dans un recoin du hall, la lumière semblant irradier de nul part, les fleurs suspendues en cascade et les ombres et délicates nuances qui s'ajoutent naturellement à ce miracle d'architecture...

Le visiteur ne peut que rester stupéfait.

Madeleine m'avait laissé quelques instants pour admirer le lieu et me remettre de mon émerveillement, avant de m'entraîner dans un salon où m'attendait Erlésie Deschavelles.

Je ne vous ferais pas un ici un portrait de cette étrange femme qui ne payait pas de mine, si ce n'est un visage qui semblait avoir beaucoup vu et beaucoup vécu et une espièglerie au coin de l'oeil qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer en même temps qu'un certain détachement de ces choses du bas monde.

Dans cette pièce, point d'enchantement. Un aménagement et un mobilier dans le pur style Louis-Philippe, si ce n'est les délicats tons bleus de la pièce. Mais ce qu'on ne peut manquer de remarquer, c'est la magnifique roseraie digne des plus grands jardins qui s'étend aux pieds des fenêtres. C'est une mer de fleurs aux tons multicolores et dont on devine le parfum enivrant.

Combien d'autres merveilles ce manoir recelait-il donc ? Me demandais-je.

Et comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, la Dame Erlésie me fit signe de m'asseoir et remarqua d'un air nonchalant.

« Jeune homme, si j'en crois ce que dit ma petite fille à votre sujet, vous aurez toutes les occasions nécessaires de revenir ici et de visiter le Clos-La-Rive. Je suis certaine que notre petite Camille sera enchantée de vous faire découvrir le parc et de vous faire partager sa passion des roses. »

Camille me fit bel et bien découvrir les trésors de ces jardins.

En effet, comme je vais vous le raconter par la suite, j'eus maintes fois l'opportunité de revenir et je me familiarisais avec certains secrets de ce manoir et cette famille hors du commun. A tel point que je finis par m'y installer dans une période trouble de ma vie.

Et ce fut Camille qui me guida dans la découverte des merveilles du domaine.

J'y ai trouvé aussi les trésors d'un cœur et d'un esprit...


	2. Le triton

J'ai oublié de préciser que ces textes sont publiés sur à l'occasion des Nuits HPF. Un thème est donné toutes les heures et nous ne disposons que de cette heure et pas davantage pour écrire et publier notre texte.

Petite note pour les nons-initiés:  
Le triton est en musique un intervalle entre deux notes (comme do-fa dièse) interdit au Moyen-Age et utilisé avec parcimonie et un sens très fort à l'époque baroque. Du fait de sa dissonance, il connotait le diable. Selon les théoriciens de l'époque, c'était un intervalle dénaturé. Voilà qui devrait vous éclairé un peu (j'espère) sur pour quoi je fais ici un rapprochement entre Dumbledore et le triton... Bon, c'est pas gagné!

* * *

**Le triton-Diabulus in Musica.**

Février 1945

Il neige dehors. Le manoir est silencieux et un peu morne. A moins que ce ne soit mon humeur ? Je regarde la neige tomber par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Je n'ai rien envie de faire. Je me sens lourd. Comme si j'étais moi même enseveli sous cette neige.  
- Ah, tu es là, Albus.  
Je me retourne vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Grand mère Erlésie vient à ma rencontre.  
Son regard pèse sur mes épaules. Je détourne les yeux.  
- Je suis venue chercher les archives du domaine. Il doit y avoir à l'intérieur les anciens sortilège de protection du manoir. Grindelwald finira par venir au Clos-La-Rive.  
- Je ne pense pas, non.  
J'ai murmuré plus pour moi-même, mais la vieille a entendu.  
- Il finira par venir. A moins que tu ne le trouves avant, bien sûr.  
Je sais que c'est grossier, mais je m'excuse rapidement et l'abandonne dans la pièce. En ce moment, je ne parviens pas à rester longtemps dans la même pièce qu'un Deschavelles.

Je pourrais aller travailler ma flûte... Cela me changerait les idées. Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, mais j'erre comme une âme en peine depuis ce matin.  
J'entre dans le salon bleu où j'ai laissé ma flûte l'avant veille.  
Je m'arrête sur le pas de la pore. Camille est roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux.  
Elle lève la tête et me jette un regard lourd qui me fige un instant. J'envisage un instant de faire demi-tour, mais ce serait fuir de manière trop évidente. J'essaie de ne pas croiser son regard insistant et lui demande  
- Cela te dérange si je joue ?  
- Non.

J'ouvre la boîte et nettoie mon instrument pourtant parfaitement propre avec des gestes précautionneux. Je sens son regard peser sur mon dos.  
Alors que je monte ma flûte avec un soin particulier, Camille m'interpelle.  
- Tu as réfléchi ?  
Je souffle dans l'embouchure pour réchauffer le métal glacé.  
- Tu sais que ce combat est inévitable.  
Mes doigts sont glacés. Mon cœur aussi.  
- Ton attitude lui donne plus de puissance.  
Je joue un la et écoute avec attention. Beaucoup trop haut.  
- Je sais que tu l'aimes encore. Mais tu dois le faire. Pour les autres. Pour nous.  
Toujours trop haut.  
- Pour moi...  
Je ne peux pas tirer davantage. Il faut la laisser se réchauffer...  
- Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

Je commence à jouer. J'essaie de paraître concentré. Je travaille consciencieusement tous les traits. Mais les mêmes erreurs reviennent constamment. Je ne suis pas concentré. Et elle le sait. Mais je n'arrête pas.  
Elle a dit ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Si je ne joue pas, le silence va s'installer entre nous à nouveau. Ce silence que je lui ai opposé durant toute l'année dernière et qui n'est plus de mise aujourd'hui. Je dois prendre une décision.  
Ce mi dièse coince toujours...  
J'ai peur de me retrouver face à lui. J'ai peur de mes souvenirs, de ce qu'il va dire, de raviver mes sentiments. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pensera de moi, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me rejette.  
Ce passage cavale toujours...

Je joue pour ne pas lui laisser dire qu'elle sait tout cela. Je joue pour lui cacher mon vrai silence.  
J'ai peur, mais je peux affronter ces peurs. J'ai peur mais je me suis préparé à tout cela, j'ai peur mais je sais ce qu'il faut faire.  
Camille n'a pas quitté la pièce. Elle me regarde, sachant pertinemment que je fais semblant de me concentrer.  
Je sais ce qu'elle attendra de moi lorsque j'aurais vaincu le démon que représente Gellert dans mon âme. Et je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une telle dissonance ici... C'est à cause du triton, je suppose. L'intervalle du diable.

Je ne l'aime pas comme elle m'aime. Je lui doit tellement. Elle mérite mieux que moi. Je joue pour ne pas avoir à lui dire que son espoir est vain. Je joue pour ne pas avoir à lui dire que l'amour qu'elle attend de moi de viendra pas. Je l'aimerai comme une sœur, comme un être supérieur, mais jamais comme une femme. Jamais.


	3. La fin d'une fuite

Thème 2 : fuite

**La fin d'une fuite**

Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner... Tout cela parce que j'ai fui... Comme un lâche que je suis !  
Grand-mère Erlésie a réussi à me contacter malgré ma fuite absolue de tout Deschavelles depuis le mois de février. C'est elle qui m'a avertie.  
Camille a été attaquée par Grindelwald.  
Il croyait que j'étais au Clos-La-Rive. Camille a été blessée en défendant le domaine. Ma douce Camille.  
Erlésie m'a rassuré, en me disant que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, mais qu'elle pensait que j'aurais voulu savoir. Elle savait que cela me ferait revenir.  
Et elle avait raison.

Je suis aussitôt retournée au manoir du Clos-la-Rive. Je fais maintenant les cents pas dans la bibliothèque du premier étage. J'ai pris ma décision, mais je veux voir Camille avant.  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir pour voir Madeleine entrer. Elle me jette un regard réprobateur. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle sait que ma fuite a chagriné sa fille. Elle sait que ma fuite a entraîné indirectement la blessure de Camille. Si j'avais affronté mon passé et Gellert plus tôt, sa fille n'aurait pas été blessée.

- Comment va-t-elle, je murmure.  
- Elle veut te voir. Erlésie l'aide à se préparer pour te recevoir. Je crois que tu t'es décidé maintenant ?...  
J'acquiesce.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le dire, répond-elle sèchement.  
Je baisse simplement la tête.

Lorsque je peux entrer dans la chambre de Camille, celle-ci est assise dans son lit et m'accueille avec le sourire.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, dit-elle doucement. Ma blessure aura au moins servi à cela.  
- Je suis désolé, Camille. J'ai fui.  
- Je le sais. Nous le savons.  
- Non, tu ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas Gellert que j'ai fui...  
Elle me regarde confuse.  
- Pas vraiment du moins.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Tout est si embrouillé dans mon propre esprit. Mes sentiments sont si confus... Comment lui expliquer.  
- J'ai admis, avant de partir d'ici il y a trois mois, que je devais combattre Gellert. J'avais peur de l'affronter parce que je l'aimais encore, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai fui. Cela j'étais prêt à y faire face. Ce sont mes erreurs que j'ai fui. Et ton regard.  
Camille le fixe en silence. Elle attend simplement que je m'explique.  
- Tu dois savoir Camille. Tu dois savoir ce que j'ai fait. Tu connais les relations que nous avons eu, Gellert et moi. Mais ce que Grand-mère Erlésie ne t'a probablement pas dit, ce sont les projets que nous avons nourri ensemble. Nous avons rêvé ensemble. D'un monde où les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher, d'un monde où ils seraient reconnus et honorés. D'un monde où les moldus se soumettraient à nous, j'avoue un ton plus bas. Nous avons rêvé ensemble de dominer le monde.

Je me tais, et la regarde avec tristesse. Je ne vois aucune condamnation dans ses yeux.  
- Ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, Camille, j'en suis en partie responsable. Les idées que Gellert brandit en mettant l'Europe à feu et à sang, j'en suis l'initiateur au même titre que lui. J'ai réalisé la folie de nos rêves lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. Mais c'était trop tard.  
Camille me prend la main pour me soutenir.  
- C'était trop tard, je murmure. Ariana était morte et le germe de la guerre planté.  
- Tu as peur que Grindelwald te rejette à la figure ces erreurs. Mais en le combattant, tu les assumeras et tu les répareras autant que faire ce peu.  
J'acquiesce simplement. Ma décision est prise de toute manière.

- Pourquoi avais-tu peur de me l'avouer ? Demande doucement Camille.  
- Ton regard compte pour moi, Camille. Je ne voulais pas que tu me méprises. Mais j'ai été idiot. Tu as dû me mépriser de fuir comme je l'ai fait.  
- Tu te trompes. Je savais que tu reviendrais. Je savais qu'il fallait juste te laisser un peu de temps pour affronter ton passé.  
- Mais pendant ce temps des gens meurent.  
- Tu n'es pas responsable de ces morts. Grindelwald l'est. Maintenant que tu as affronté ton passé, tu peux le défier.

J'hésite un instant. Le plus dur reste à discuter. Mais je ne peux partir en laissant ce sujet en suspend. Courage Albus !  
- Il n'a pas que le passé qui m'a fait fuir. Il y a aussi le futur et... toi.  
Camille sait de quoi je vais parler. Mais je veux qu'elle comprenne tout ce que je ressent. Toute l'ambiguité de mon amour pour elle... tout ce qu'il a … d'anormal.  
- Lorsque Gellert ne sera plus devant moi, Camille, que vas-tu faire ? Que vas-tu me demander.  
- Je te demanderai ce que tu seras capable de me donner. Je sais que tu as aimé Grindelwald. Je sais que tu n'oublieras jamais complètement ton premier amour. Je le comprends et je l'accepte.  
- Je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes.  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Cela ne change pas mes sentiments.  
- Camille, ne comprends-tu pas ?! Je n'aime pas les femmes. Je ne suis pas attiré par toi.  
Camille rougit mais soutient mon regard.  
- Je l'avais bien compris.  
- Et tu acceptes sans ciller cette... cette...anormalité.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas courant que c'est anormal, Albus. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'attire pas que tu ne m'aimes pas. Sinon, tu ne serais pas revenu.  
- Je t'aime Camille. Je t'aime comme la jeune fille douce et sage que tu es. Je t'aime pour ta compréhension, ta patience. Je t'aime pour la force que tu me donnes, pour la sérénité que tu m'apportes. Je t'aime comme un être supérieur qui me guide. Pas comme une femme.  
- Et je serais l'une des plus heureuses et des plus aimées. Quelle femme ne rêverait pas de l'amour que tu m'offres ? Ton amour n'est pas anormal, Albus. Il est exceptionnel.


	4. L'heure exquise

Nuit du 29 septembre thème de 23h-00h: miroir Un nouvel épisode du point de vue de Dumbledore après qu'il ait battu Grindelwald.

**Il s'agit d'une song-fic que j'ai écrite sur la magnifique mélodie de Reynaldo Hahn que vous trouverez à ce lien. Le texte est normalement fait pour être lu en même temps que la musique. sur you tube avec . com et le /**

**watch?v=86LptB5y1ls**

* * *

**L'heure exquise**

_"La lune blanche  
luit dans les bois.  
De chaque branche  
part une voix  
sous la ramée.  
O bien aimé[e]..._

La Loire s'écoule doucement à nos pieds. Les quelques bancs de sable qui apparaissent semblent des îlots perdus, des terres inexplorées, des havres de paix. Et cette paix vibre dans mon cœur. La sérénité de la nuit m'envahit dans une plénitude inconnue. Le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur a disparu. Assis auprès de Camille, je goûte enfin un bonheur parfait. Dans le silence à peine troublé par le murmure de l'eau et le gazouillis des feuilles le long de la rive, je savoure la sensation exquise d'avoir vaincu tous les démons de mon passé et de mon âme. Le souvenir d'un frère et d'une sœur ne suffisent plus à assombrir mon âme et les regrets sont les cicatrices d'un être qui a déjà vécu.  
Mais ce soir, une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous.  
Nos deux respirations se mêlent dans un même souffle qui écoute le frémissement de la campagne et s'imprègne du calme de la nuit.  
_  
L'étang reflète,  
profond miroir,  
la silhouette  
du saule noir  
où le vent pleure.  
Rêvons, c'est l'heure._

La lune a reçu nos vœux éternels, l'eau a emporté notre promesse, la nuit a reçu notre premier baiser. Chaste, pur comme l'astre qui se reflète dans les flots. Ils passent, emportant toutes nos épreuves. Mais le reflet reste, comme l'amour de Camille.  
La lune est l'astre céleste qui illumine la nuit, comme Elle est la lumière qui guide ma vie. La brillante clarté écarte les ténèbres de la nuit, comme Elle a écarté les démons de mon âme. La pureté irréelle de son éclat berce nos rêves les plus tendres, comme la pureté de son amour laisse un espoir à l'avenir de notre couple étrange.  
_  
Un vaste et tendre  
apaisement  
semble descendre  
du firmament  
que l'astre irise.  
C'est l'heure exquise! _

Les épreuves sont finies, le passé est derrière, les démons sont vaincus.  
J'ai vu dans les yeux de Camille le miroir de mes douleurs. J'ai vu dans son regard se refléter tant de compréhension, tant d'amour que je n'ai pu que récompenser sa patience.  
Et ce soir, alors que nous sommes tous les deux à contempler le ciel et ses étoiles comme tant de promesses de bonheur, mes doutes s'envolent. La femme a mes côtés est un être supérieur que je n'aurait jamais dû atteindre. Mais la Lune s'est laissée décrocher. Et moi, pauvre mortel je l'ai recueillie entre mes mains comme un présent des dieux. Si sa clarté se laisse saisir, je ne peux la refuser. Je ne peux voir un nuage la voiler.  
Sa main se presse doucement dans la mienne.  
Elle est la Lune, je suis la Nuit. Sans elle, je suis ténèbres, sans moi, elle disparaît.


	5. Complainte pour un Echo

Il s'agit ici d'un texte écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur avec pour sujet la musique. Du pain béni pour moi!

A écouter à partir du deuxième paragraphe de préférence:  
h*ttp:* *u*tub*e.*c*om*/*wa*tch?v=uXbr*eHdhk_o&fe*ature=rel*mfu

* * *

**Complainte pour un Echo**

Plus un son ne résonne. La pièce est muette comme une tombe. Elle paraît condamnée à un silence éternel. Les grandes fenêtres du salon illuminent l'air de la lueur dorée du soleil couchant. Dans le contre-jour éblouissant, la silhouette noire de la harpe est majestueuse et sombre.

La colonne se dresse comme le pilier solitaire d'un temple que le temps a fait choir. De l'autre côté des cordes est le monde de ceux qui ont disparus. Et dans celui où l'on reste, tout semble terriblement nu.

Albus finit par entrer à pas lent dans le salon abandonné depuis la mort de sa femme, de sa douce Camille. Il avance à pas précautionneux, soucieux de ne pas troubler les échos mourants qui résonnent encore dans ces lieux.

N'entend-il pas, s'il laisse son esprit s'évader de la douleur, les notes qui s'égrènent tendrement ? C'était hier encore. Assis avec Ludivine dans le canapé, ils écoutaient embrassés les mélodies que Camille aimaient à jouer.

Il arrivait toujours qu'Albus finisse par sortir sa flûte pour marier leurs deux timbres. Le tintement velouté des accords de la harpe se mêlait alors à la ligne claire et brillante de la flûte pour mieux bercer leurs cœurs de leur amour.

Ces moments étaient chaleureux comme une étreinte, doux comme un chaste baiser, emportés parfois par un élan passionné qui exaltait l'amour et la reconnaissance, nostalgiques comme les souvenirs d'enfance, pieux comme la pensée des êtres aimés disparus.

Et lorsque les accents les plus douloureux s'élevaient tout d'un coup de l'un d'eux, l'autre était là pour le soutenir dans sa douleur et cette souffrance était moins vive lorsqu'elle s'adressait à un cœur qui entendait et trouvait résonance dans une autre âme. Il faisait bon sentir cette mélodie qui remuait au plus profond de soi lorsque l'autre partageait les mêmes émois.

Mais dorénavant, ces airs qui troublaient au plus profond de l'âme, arracheront une larme cruelle. Dans l'air vide résonnera la mélodie sans personne d'autre que ce cœur en peine pour la partager. Et l'absence se fera encore plus sentir que la musique voudra raviver la présence. L'écho sera creux. Il ne fera plus bon écouter cette mélodie qui vous transpercera lorsque chaque nouvelle note semblera prendre en s'évanouissant un peu de l'être aimé.

La flûte est là, solitaire, posée sur le piano, et qui semble attendre que sa compagne de toujours se réveille. Elle attend de voir l'élégante colonne et les courbes voluptueuses s'abaisser vers les bras qui les reçoivent pour les faire vibrer.

Albus tend la main vers les cordes de la harpe. Il a la sensation absurde que de l'autre côté se trouve Camille. Il a l'espoir irrationnel que s'il pince une seule d'entre ces cordes, elle réapparaîtra comme par magie. Le boyau vibre contre son doigt. La note solitaire s'élève un peu sinistre comme un faible appel puis s'évapore.

Alors, il prend sa flûte. Et tandis que le soir tombe et que la pénombre envahit le salon, un chant clair et vibrant s'éveille. Il fait mal, mais d'une de ces douleurs bonnes pour l'âme. Car alors que la souffrance s'élève dans ses notes, elle semble aussi disparaître avec elles. L'écho se réveille et se réchauffe doucement. Et bientôt, on croit que le son d'une harpe se mêlent aux accents de la flûte.

Dans le ventre rond où hier résonnaient les sons, une âme luit doucement.


End file.
